hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
5pb
5pb (5pb.ちゃん, 5 Pb.-Chan) is the cute Hostess for Hi-5 Radio and also a DLC character. She first meets IF, who hears her during a sleep-less evening. After noticing IF there she screams and runs from the other female. If she is not bought as a playable character she can be seen giving various feedback from other NPC after a quest is finished. Another character with healing abilities, 5pb has elemental based abilities (mostly lightning) and uses her guitar to fight with. Personality 5pb is considered to be a person of split personality. On the radio and any music related things she is very comfortable and feels confident, secure, and safe. singing, She is very loyal to music and if it or those who like it are threatened she will put a stop to it. However, the moment she is forced to deal with a person outside of her career, she will get very quiet and will run if she feels scared. Despite knowing better, 5pb also goes to her guitar for comfort and will talk to it. As 5pb isn't good with people, IF plans to help her break out of this shell. Despite her tendency to shy away, get skittish, or run, when it comes to injustice with music she isn't afraid to say whats on her mind. When she must decide over her career or helping others, she picks helping those poor innocent people who may be hurt over this mess. It's possible the reason for her shy behavior is explained by the fact she has both a shoulder angel, and shoulder devil. Which may mean she is a split-personality/two people in one body. However this could also have just been comedic effect as they don't really plot anything serious and only pop up in one-two scenes. 5pb enjoys helping others, especially when its someone of high status like the Goddesses. She really liked to help Noire with her voice acting and claimed she had real musical talent and got very excited about making costumes for the two of them. But upon remembering that she IS a goddess, she begins to worry once more. With Vert she was happy that she was given a voucher for a mmo/rpg. Although she did worry as she never played before, she had been very happy that Vert was being kind to her during her first experience. So its clear IF possibly has helped her improve. Appearence 5pb is one of the noticeable more taller females in the cast with light skin and very long, straight light blue hair with many bangs and strands falling over her shoulders. She has bright pink eyes and a beauty mark below her left eye. Her nails are painted black and may be press on, due to the length. On the left side of her stomach is a music note tattoo with a small heart. 5pb wears a pair of black with pink and silver pheadphones with antennae sticking from them and a very small microphone attached to the left side. 5pb wears a two antennae set ear/headphones that are black, pink, and silver with a small microphone on the left piece with her logo being on each ear part. She is shown wearing a revealing black outfit consisting of a black short tanktop with ruffled straps and lining, revealing the very top of her chest and severly studs in the lining and very thin stripes going up and down on the chest and a small section in the back with pink plaid. Her skirt follows this, with a pink belt and pink and black bow on the back. She has matching armbands with music notes circling them and pink lined frills. A black ruffled choker with a pink heart piece with the logo imprinted on it. On both wrist are two bracelets, one being black with a thin pink stripe in the center while the other is black with silver spikes going around. Hyperdimension Neptunia The event to recruit 5pb starts when IF is woken up by a cold foot, courtesy of Neptune to see it was 5:30 am. She figured it was too early to get up but she also didn't want to go back to sleep. IF then hears someone singing at this time and goes to investigate. Upon arrival she realized it was 5pb, who she is a fan of. While she was awed by 5pb’s voice and compliments it, she mentions she couldn't hear her clear enough. However, step by step IF got too close and got noticed by 5pb who panicked and ran off leaving a confused IF. Later IF goes back to try and find 5pb once more. Upon finding her she confronts the female and ask her to confirm who she is. 5pb continues to scream until IF tries to make her stop (hilariously breaking the wall in the process.) IF continues to ask why 5pb seems to different then her radio persona but instead of answering her, 5pb tells IF to go away. IF refuses and keeps asking 5pb to tell her about herself. Its then she accidentally spills her real name, claiming IF has the wrong person and runs away again. Leaving IF to think she actually did have the wrong person. The following event takes place as 5pb is seen thanking people for coming to visit her and announces that on her website the next location will be listed there. IF arrives but its too late! After blaming Neptune, the female glances around to see 5pb still there and ask if the show is over. 5pb instantly recognizes her and points this out, causing IF to realize 5pb tried to trick her back at the Forest and once again mentions how different she seems outside of the Radio. Its then 5pb says her personality for it is an act and before IF can ask anymore tries to feel once again. However IF doesn't let her this time! The two girls go and take a walk where IF tries to make a joke, upsetting 5pb in the process. 5pb mentions that she's so into her role that she never notices her change of personality. The next event has the two girls as IF tries to make 5pb more confident. While trying to help her, 5pb mentions how she dislikes the feeling of being nervous and skittish around people. IF notices this and connects the issues together, as an artist 5pb is fine. But as a normal person she's not. Causing her to say that 5pb must not be comfortable with Lyrica. So they have to work on that. In Lastation, 5pb is surprised that IF came to see her. She is very happy about it however as IF ask her to come join her at a Festival. At first 5pb hesitates, but when IF mentions they will only be there for a bit and she promsies to stay with her the entire time, 5pb agrees. IF then reveals her motives as, "we need to work on your anxiety somehow." So after making her close her eyes, IF begins to lead her. Upon opening them 5pb panics upon noticing IF is gone. She proceeds to jump into many people while trying to escape the crowd. Later when meeting with IF once more, she is very upset. But IF assured 5pb that this was for the best. Deciding to order room service, IF discovered 5pb hiding under the bed! Later after another concert 5pb is upset that nobody was there to watch her perform. IF decides to meet with her at her next concert to confirm this and notices that nobody was there at all. As if purposely trying to avoid 5pb. While she begins to worry that she hit a slump, or people no longer feel the same towards her music. IF goes to investigate when a man complains about how pricey a CD Is. The man refuses to listen to IF, who tries to explain that the price is reasonable. Eventually getting angry, 5pb stops IF from attacking said guy and claims its her fault. Once back to their room, 5pb apologizes for what happened and the upset female goes to bed. Not hearing 5pb quietly thank her. In a different event, 5pb is trying to figure out how she can make fans come back and try to reduce the price of her CD. She's convinced that if her songs are worth selling at a standard price then she's not fit to be a musician. Asking her guitar for help, she panics when it suddenly talks back to her! The guitar convinces her to not give up and to keep working at it. Its then revealed IF was really the voice behind her guitar and IF explains that no matter who it came from, it had the same meaning. After a small cut, IF is shown talking to herself while using her cellphone. Using the guild she managed to find the real reason behind 5pb's lack of CD sells. People were illegally copying the disc and they're using 5pb's music! Later the two females head to the crime scene in order to confront whoever it is in charge and IF mentions they should wait for nobody to be around before they check. 5pb is convinced they are trespassing but IF assures her they must do this in order to make things better. Suddenly a guy comes in and ask them why they are then when the Black Market doesn't open until that night. IF makes 5pb come and confront the man but she gets very shy once more. She yells at him about his trickery but he assures her that even if they would stop him, another will come up. So 5pb tries another approach and tells him he's abusing her songs. IF then ask how he can abuse the person his profit is even coming frrom. 5pb calls the man out by saying he is destroying the music industry when suddenly he transforms into a big monster! Getting angry by his behavior, IF attacks the monster. Who explains his plans and how he took over the male. Slowly the male awakens when IF ask him what he may recall. While she does understand he was a victim also, she does not like the fact he planned to buy illegal copies. After he apologizes to 5pb, the female thanks IF for her help. In the next event, 5pb is still concerned that this is still happening to people. She's very upset that people would abuse others love of music and wants to help them. So with that in mind, IF decides she can join the group. She is upset 5pb wont make new music but she is happy to be with someone she is a fan of and as 5pb Lyrica joins the group! Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II Powers and Abilities She can heal and uses music to aid her. Her guitar, instead of bludgening the enemy it can release elemental based attacks. Movelist Weapon V-000/?L: Running up to the target 5pb shoots energy from her guitar. Reqiuem Fortissimo: Playing her guitar, lightning is summoned dancing around her before a ball of it shoots at the target. Dimension Breaker: Runs up to the target and swings around, hitting them with her guitar twice, then kicks them with an electrified charge and finishes with two more smacks of her guitar. Powered Hit: Swings around to hit target. Infernal Blow: A lot like Dimension breaker. Minus one or two guitar swings. Sound of Philargia: An all enemy attack where 5pb plays her guitar to summon multiple balls of lightning to attack. Brave Sound: A weaker version of Sound of Philargia. Heavenly sound: Similiar to SoP and Brave Sound. Musical: Shoots mini-multiple lightning balls at a single target. Musical Sorfzando: Releases one giant lightning ball on the target. Powered Smash: One big kick and swing upward. Rampage Rinforzando: Stronger version of Musical Sorfzando. 5pb on Stage: Starts as 5pb pulls off her heart choker piece when a stage appears. After she winks she begins to play her guitar and hops into the air while using her hand to form a symbol. As she lands she turns her back to the camera before winking as heart like rays shoot out. Healing the entire party. Quotes *''"M-my name's Lyrica! Y-you must have the wrong person!" '' *''"Everyone, thanks for coming to see little old me today!"'' *''"...Okay, but you better stay with me the whole time." 5pb agreeing to go to the festival with IF. *"''Blacky, Whity, Purply, Greeny goddesses!" Trivia *5pb is voiced by Nao and she is based off of the music company in which Nao is working under. Their logo can be seen on her necklace and headphones. *She can be heard performing an instrumental of "Ryuusei no Bifrost" which was a song sung by Nao, as well as the opening theme song for the game. *Only IF knows her real name, Lyrica. *Besides IF, 5pb may also be close with Noire/Black Heart due to their similar interest. And its stated that Cave's best friend is also 5pb. *As a 'Joke weapon' 5pb can use a Broom to fight with. *The character seen in the background image below is "Chris Makise" from Steins Gate. *Very rarely in official images, 5pb can be seen with very small amounts of pink eyeshadow. *In one of her messages after a quest 5pb is asked if she plays games and which genre/type she likes. She responded by saying music and rythm based. *While nothing like her, 5pb has two things in common with Konata from Lucky Star. Both girls have long dark blue hair and a beauty mark/mole under her eye. *Despite being a semi-popular character. 5pb placed 15th in a popularity poll. Gallery For Fanart please visit: 5pb (fanart) Christmas.png Guitar.png 5 HDN.png Guitar 2.png Wink.png Blush.png Night song.png Caught.png cute 5pb.png Angel.png demon.png 5 BG.png Battle End.png Love Beam~.png Listen.png Stage.png Wink stars.png Nepgear and Group.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg vert 5pb chibi.png 5pb model.png stripes and solid.png Makers End.png Breast chart.png|4th Spa.png Blushy.png assert.png Blue...png eh....png Head tilt.png hip.png music.png Odd eyes.png Worried.png without.png uh...png scared.png Sad and happy.png stand 5pb.png Category:Female character Category:DLC Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Leanbox residents Category:NPC Category:Articles containing Japanese language text